Lost Acquaintances
by Elven Dream
Summary: **Chapt Two up** Will and Elizabeth has joined Jack on the Pearl. When they travel to the Faithful Bride Jack remembers a lost acquaintance.
1. Default Chapter

First pirate fanfic. R/R!!! Flames will be sat upon. Yes. SAT UPON!!! Sorry I had to take this down the first time.I forgot one MAJOR thing for the plot.  
  
Ps. I do not own any characters. You will only get three POTC movie stubs if you sue me.  
  
Pss. The more reviews I get the faster I update.sorry.  
  
---  
  
This is the story of Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Turner. After running from the British, aboard the Black Pearl, Captain Jack wants to expand his armada. Will, accepting that he's a pirate, joins Jack and brings Elizabeth.  
  
"Will, have you seen my cutlass?" Elizabeth was franticly searching in their room. Will came into the room carrying his hat.  
  
"I'm sorry; I haven't seen it dear. Ask Jack, he is probably using it again."  
  
"I doubt he has it. Are you going to help me or not?" She was on the floor looking beneath the bed.  
  
"Just a minute, let me ask Jack." Will walked out of the room onto the deck. He figured he was either actually steering the ship or getting drunk. Suddenly, he heard loud, awful singing.  
  
"Yo, Ho.Yo hoooo 'tis a Pirates life for meeee!"  
  
Will turned around. He figured. Jack was drunk *and* trying to steer. He sighed and headed up the stairs. Jack was swaying about, spilling his rum on the deck.  
  
"Yo, ho tis-- Why 'ello Will....*hic*" Jack was swaying about.  
  
"Hello Jack! Have you seen Elizabeth's cutlass?"  
  
"*Hic* I ain't seen her Cutlass. Although-- *hic* you might want to check me room. I could have been using it to do something. Dance with me mate!" Jack threw his arms around Will and swayed. "Yooo, hooo tis' a pirate's life for meeee!"  
  
"Sorry Jack, I need to find her cutlass. See if Cotton wants to join ye!" Will smirked. He knew Cotton had no tongue, so he couldn't sing. Only more peace on the ship, he thought. He lifted his arm off and walked back down.  
  
Will walked into to Jack's cabin. Empty mugs lay all over. "Only a bloody pirate," he muttered. He opened the closet and found nothing. He got down on his hands and knees and searched under his bed. Just some rum bottles. He slid his hands through the mattress. "Ouch! What the..." He pulled out a dagger, a rum bottle and pistol. Wrapped around the dagger was a half a coin, on a gold chain. The only thing on it was half of a bird. Will stared at it.  
  
"Will?"  
  
Startled he put the items back in Jack's bed and walked out onto the deck. "Shows I don't need your help." She pointed the cutlass in Will's face. He pulled out his own and the clash of metal scared Elizabeth.  
  
Will smirked, "Well, are we going to fight?"  
  
"I'll put you in your place pirate," she grinned. Jack was still singing and dancing on the quarter deck. They heard a crash and figured that Jack had run into something. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's no longer an insult to me." He stepped towards her and waved the cutlass. Elizabeth blocked the attack. To Will's surprise, Elizabeth fiercely attacked him causing him to step backwards. Will blocked her attacks stepping backwards till he was parallel to the stairs leading up to where Jack was. Elizabeth forced Will to take one more step back, causing him to trip on the spare rope. Will dropped his cutlass and fell to the floor.  
  
"I told you I would put you in your place, pir--" At that moment Jack jumped on Elizabeth, causing her to fall on Will.  
  
"Well, mates, I be out of rum! No killing on me ship, savvy?" Jack got off of Elizabeth, who in turn got off of Will. Jack shouted, "Gibbs! Get the crew up here. Tortuga is not far away." He went to the back to the wheel and stared into the horizon. Jack softly sang, "Yo, ho, yo, ho a pirates life for me."  
  
---  
  
Jack, Elizabeth and Will made their way to the Faithful Bride, though the fighting crowds. Elizabeth and Will sat in the corner while Jack ordered the rum and supplies for the ship. Will and Elizabeth were talking about life back at Port Royal, When a middle-aged woman walked up to their table. She had long, dark, hair. Her eyes were brown and full of wonder. Her clothes, ripped and worn. Sword and small bag attached to her belt. A bandana wrapped around her red hand.  
  
"I saw you come from the Black Pearl. Where is the captain, for I wish to speak with him," she said standing at the edge of the table.  
  
"Why that's Captain Jack Sparrow. He's coming over here right now." Elizabeth said pointing to Jack. Jack sat down across from Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Jack smiled put his feet on the table. "What are ye wanting with me, miss?" He put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Jack, do you remember me? It's Jacquelyn." She put her hands on the table.  
  
"Jacquelyn.," he repeated, "am I expected to know ye?"  
  
"Well, yes," she paused and sighed, "I'm your sister." 


	2. Revealing the Foggy Past

Second Chapter up! Remember to Review!! The more I get the faster I update ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why would you sue me!?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
---  
  
Will and Elizabeth stared in shock. Jack sat upright and broke the silence. "How do I really know you're my sister?"  
  
Jacquelyn reached into her pocket and slapped down her hand on the table. She lifted her hand and there was the other half of Jack's coin that Will had found earlier. This coin had the body of the bird, with the wings spread out. She pulled back her sleeve. There was the pirate brand and a black tattoo. A bird sitting on a diamond. "Is that enough proof?"  
  
Again the table went silent. The loud hooting and raving continued in the Faithful Bride. The silence was broken once more. "Jacquelyn, get your lying, thieving, caucus back here!" A man was pushing his way threw the crowds. "You aren't getting away this time!"  
  
Jacquelyn whirled around. "Bloody hell, we need to get out of here; fast!" She grabbed the coin. They all got up from the table and pushed their way to the back exit. Elizabeth was first out of the door, followed by Will and Jack. Jacquelyn paused and looked back at the man following her. Suddenly she got pushed and coin rolled across the room. Jacquelyn ran after it and picked it up. The man was nearly out of the crowd. Jacquelyn ran out the door into the dark alley. She looked down the alley, into the street and saw Elizabeth and Will already near the piers. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked down the alley, back to the street. CRASH! She turned around and saw the man barring a knife.  
  
"Your not going any where, Jacquelyn." He walked towards her pointing the knife. As she turned to run another man turned the corner, trapping her. She backed up against the side of the alley. The man with the knife grabbed her collar and pressed her hard into the wall. "Damn it, where's our money you cheating woman!"  
  
"You see." at that very moment, Jacquelyn saw a large, wooden plank swing towards the men. She ducked and the two men fell to the ground unconscious. "Thanks, Jack."  
  
"Your just like me. Now lets go." Jack laid the wood plank on the ground. The walked to the Black Pearl. Gibbs and Anamaria were hauling supplies onto the ship.  
  
Gibbs set a crate down. "Jack I hope we don't need any limes or oranges, every ones all out. There must be a plague of scurry going around here."  
  
"Alright. As soon as you get the rest of the cargo up here, we'll set sail." Jack picked up a crate and walked onto the ship, Jacquelyn followed. Jack and Jacquelyn walked into the cabin and sat with Will. Elizabeth then walked in.  
  
"This part of the ship still gives me the creeps. Exact same room Barbossa told me about the curse." She sat down next to Will. "Well, Jacquelyn, I wish to hear your tale of your life and how you remember Jack as your brother."  
  
Jacquelyn took in a deep breath. She pulled out the half coin again and set it on the table. "Jack has the other half of this coin. Long time ago, back in Port Royal, my father wanted to turn to piracy because our family was so poor. Mum insisted that Jack should go along, for she didn't want to care for both of us. That day at the dock, when I was only about nine, mum gave us each a part of the family coin so that one day we could find each other."  
  
Jack got up to get his half of the coin. He walked back in. "I remember that day. I didn't want leave mum. Father dragged me on that ship. I wished I could 'ave stayed."  
  
Jacquelyn put the two parts of the coin together. "Your lucky you didn't say! Mum stole from a shop and was hanged for it. I was all alone until I wandered to a pirate ship that took me. That was 'bout when I was 12. That's where I grew up. I've escaped the gallows twice, by saying I was pregnant. That wasn't long ago either."  
  
"Goodness! Your not really, right?" Elizabeth was now worried.  
  
Jacquelyn laughed. "Bloody hell no. Too bad the guys can't use that excuse, works every time. Well any way, seventeen years later the brought me to Tortuga, where I have been living since. I have heard all the tales 'bout you Jack. When I saw the Pearl I knew I had found you."  
  
Will and Jack sipped at some rum. A muffled voice was heard. "Jack, we need your compass. Anamaria thinks were off course." Jack stood up. He pulled out his compass and handed it to Gibbs.  
  
Elizabeth looked startled. "You don't mean where going back to Isle De Muerta? To get the rest of the treasure?!"  
  
"And why not? There be a lot of gold just sitting there. Why not use it and live like kings?" Jack sat back down. "Drink up mates! We be livin' high now!" Will and Jack tapped each others mugs.  
  
---  
  
Ps. Don't worry this gets even better. *rubs hands together* muhahah! 


End file.
